1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insulated, stud-mounted terminals for facilitating electrical interconnections and terminations and more generally to a terminal for connecting one or more wires that is designed to substantially eliminate electrical arcing and corona discharge. Such terminals are intended for use in applications where `high voltages`, i.e., greater than 50 VDC or VAC, are present in close proximity to the terminals.
As used herein, the word "terminal" means a device of electrically conductive material, such as copper, brass or aluminum, about which are wrapped one or more wires that are soldered in place to afford a secure and reliable electrical connection. There are numerous terminal designs in common use. One such model, which serves as a convenient reference in describing one embodiment of the invention, is the insulated, stud-mounted
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insulated, stud-mounted terminals consist of a base unit, an intermediate insulating medium and a terminal stud, all axially aligned and forming a rigid integral structure. In one typical construction, for example Military Specification MIL T-55155/9A, the base unit comprises a threaded base projecting from a hexagonal shank to which are assembled a lock washer and nut to secure the terminal to a circuit board, chassis, or the like. The hexagonal shank portion is permanently affixed to the lower section of the insulating medium, as by direct molding or by an adhesive. Projecting from, and affixed to, the opposite surface of the insulating medium is the conducting terminal stud which is in axial alignment with the threaded base. The terminal stud consists of a cylindrical post section and typically has a flattened top, or cap, and a projecting shoulder adjacent the insulating medium, both of a diameter slightly larger than the post. The purpose of the cap and shoulder is to keep the wire or wires from slipping off the top of the post or contacting the insulating medium. After one or more wires are wrapped around the terminal post, solder is applied to secure them and to assure good electrical connection. In order to reduce the likelihood of arcing and eliminate corona effects, the solder mass must be formed into as nearly a spherical mass as possible. This hand-soldering operation is time-consuming and therefore expensive, requires a relatively high skill level and must be carefully inspected to meet quality control standards.
It is therefore a purpose of the invention to provide a conducting terminal to which soldered single wire termination or multiple wire interconnections can be rapidly accomplished.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a wiring terminal in which a secure and substantially spherical soldered connection can be quickly and reliably completed.
A further purpose of the invention is to provide an insulated, stud-mounted terminal having improved resistance to electrical arcing and corona effects.